With the rapid development of mobile communication technologies, mobile communication systems in multiple standards already emerge, such as a global system for mobile communications (GSM) network, a general packet radio service (GPRS) network, a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) network, a CDMA-2000 network, a time division-synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) network or a worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) network. Besides providing a voice communication service, these mobile communication systems generally also provide a data communication service. Therefore, a user may use the data communication service provided by these mobile communication systems to upload and download various kinds of data.
However, current communication means are all aimed at an operation on a single user equipment. Even though another enhanced communication means is adopted to improve reliability and/or a throughput rate of data transmission of the user equipment to improve reliability of a cell-edge user equipment, it is still the operation on a single user equipment. Once an environment of the user equipment itself deteriorates, the throughput rate and/or reliability of the data transmission of the user equipment fall sharply.